One Choice
by just-a-little-fanfic
Summary: In this mortal instruments fan-fiction, paths will be crossed between good and evil. Sebastian gets what he really wanted, spending days after days torturing his sister. Jace is left with the aftermath of being alone, with no idea where the love of his life is hidden.
1. The Start

**This is not a one shot, please read all and review!**

**this is rated M, with mentions of rape and incest so if that bothers you please do not continue reading!**

**Disclaimer, i do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments series, **_**or any characters. **

**I just love the story and want to experiment with the characters. **

Clary stepped into Jace's room, she sat on the neat as always duvet cover. Clary always tried to guess why Jace's room was so well kept, although he would never admit why. She heard the faint noise of dripping water and assumed Jace was taking a midday shower. Clarys mind wandered in a thousand ways as she waited what felt like hours for Jace, but soon exhaustion crept into her eyes and she decided to slip under the covers. She awoke to a pair of iron strong arms carrying her, one arm around her neck and one under her knees. At first thought Clary thought it was Jace. Instinctively Clary nestled her head into his shoulder and breathed in his familiar scent. Clary pulled away almost instantly but was held firmly in place, by sebastian. "Sebastian let me go!" Clary tried to scream but her voice was firmly muffled by Sebastian's palm. He chuckled, "My, my, little sister, don't you sleep in the most adorable little outfits!". Clary immediately glanced down to see she had only a ripped tank top and black and pink polka dotted panties with a bow on the front. Clary wriggled in Sebastian's arms and she could see the amount of black in his eyes deepened in frustration. "Don't worry little sister we're almost there" Sebastian said with a flat tone. Clary hadn't realized that she had been totally oblivious to where Sebastian was taking her.

Clary turned her head as far as Sebastian's hand would allow her too. She saw endless rows of red cherry trees and pine trees glittering in the sunshine. A high roofed cottage cut into the edge of her peripheral view. A voice clicked into Clarys mind telling her that this was the home jace grew up in, the thought quickly dissolved from her mind after Sebastian explained. "when i was younger, our father knew the Clave was on the search for him. So he moved right under their noses, the deep forest of idris. He built this cottage with demon magic and filled it with belongings of your mother." "Our mother." Clary corrected. "Clarissa, she may have been a mother for you, but as far as i'm concerned, i have no mother. As i was saying, our father filled the house with the belongings of your mother. He had always planned on having her come back and living as a family. Of course that never happened. He also kept some 'special' things locked up in the basement, so for now i cant have you awake." As Sebastian finished the last words Clary felt a sting on her neck, the sting of a stele. Then it all became darkness.

The redhead awoke to a screeching sound from above her, the sounds of demon metal locking together. As soon as she propped her head up she felt a metallic ring digging into her wrists, scarlet blood dripped off her wrists and onto her cheek bones. A long thin finger brushed her cheek, wiping the blood from her face gently, although Clary knew Sebastian was holding all his strength and anger in.

"My dear little clarissa, what have you gotten yourself into this time…" sebastian chuckled. "what do you mean 'got _yourself_ into'?, this is all your doing Seb-Jonathan! Clary knew how angry it made Sebastian when people didn't call him by his real name, and considering her current situation she knew she had to do everything in her power to get out of his grasp. "Well little sister, i cannot say its your fault, but it is definitely your little angel boys fault." Clary looked away from Sebastian's dark gaze. Sebastian's hand met with the side of clarys head at full speed.

Clary's gaze was filled with dark black spots as she regained consciousness. She got the faint sense of deja vu. Although this time Clary knew that she was no longer hanging from cuffs. longer fabric cuffs were replaced around her wrists, and her feet were also bound. Clary tried to look down at her feet to see if she could squirm free of her restraints. She found herself unaware of a starring Sebastian lying next to her wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. She lay her head back down with a grunt of frustration. Sebastian laid one hand on his sisters fiery red hair, clearly startling her, she shot him a death glare. "You know Clarissa, when i started to plan this whole thing, i never thought it would end up being so easy. Tonight i have special plans for the both of us, and i have a feeling you may not be so easy to handle. So get some rest, you're going to need it.

**I know this isnt the most amazing chapter but i promise that the next will be filled with surprises and some rated M content ;)**


	2. His Pleasure

**Okay guys please review if you read! i promise this chapter will be a lot better than the last! **

**Disclaimer, i do not own **_**The Mortal Instruments series. **_**all belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**If you do not like mentions of rape, incest or sex please do not read further!**

Although Clary knew she really did need the sleep Sebastian was offering if she was going to be able to take him on, but instead she chose the risky path. Clary called after Sebastian before he locked the basement door shut. "Sebastian! i need to use the bathroom." but her attempt was clearly too obvious and she heard the metal click before she slammed herself against her restraints. She knew she should be grateful that Sebastian had given her fabric cuffs, but its his words that lingered in her mind. "I never thought it would end up being this easy" she said it over and over in her mind until her mind subconsciously drifted away.

"Clarissssssssa" a whispering tone repeated or the third time, the irritation in the voice clearly started to show on the fourth try before Clary opened her eyes. "Well well, finally decided to join me now did you?" Sebastian said in a mocking tone. Clary tried to look away from Sebastians dark eyes and half naked body. She felt a pair of calloused hands grip the side of her face and pull her back towards him, his irritability showing, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up.

"You know when you told me you had to go to the washroom, i almost believed you. Im going to have to be _extra _careful around you from now on." With the last of his words he lay his right hand onto the red heads hip slowly rubbing back and forth. Clary tried to wriggle away from Sebastians touch, but the cuffs around her wrists and ankles were obviously too strong. Sebastian got to his knees and kissed down the small of Clarys neck sending shivers down her spine. Every spot he touched her seemed to burn like acid, sending her body wild.

'Sebastian stop! You don't have to do this, if you stop now no one will get hurt" pleaded Clary. "Oh dear little Clarissa, you still don't understand do you?" Sebastian mumbled. "I need you little sister, every part of you. You are mine, and you always will be." finished sebastian as he ripped Clarys tank top and bra in one foul swoop. She felt his dark gaze follow the movements of her small chest, although Sebastian seemed pleased with what he saw.

"you are truly beautiful Clarissa, i guess i know why Jace loves you so much." Sebastian chuckled, not caring that he was so close to clary that she shook with his every move. "Sebastian you knew we hadn't had sex before and you're going to joke around while you're about to let your little sister lose her virginity by her older brother raping her?" As she finished her words, Sebastian slapped her with all his strength and leaving clary with whiplash. Although the sudden outbreak, he continued to kiss her neck and chest as if she hadn't said a thing.

Sebastian continued to kiss down the redhead's body until he reached her belly button. He fumbled with Clary's jean buttons and Clary continued to sob, not caring that Sebastian was growing more angry with her. "Shhh little sister, once we get started it will be all pleasure" noted Sebastian with a demonic grin. He marvelled at the sight of Clary's body while he ran his hands through her fiery hair, down her neck, around her chest, hips, and stopping at her mid-thigh. Clary tried to force down a moan but Sebastian's grin told her she wasn't the best at masking pleasure. Clary was well aware that Sebastian was going to take his boxers off soon and she would be put into extreme pain. She tried to scramble away from his acid touch, although his touch only tightened and became more aggressive.

Sebastian grasped her thigh and she called out in pain, he knew it should bother him, but it only fuelled his erection that was growing through his boxers. "You know, since i'm you're first, it gives me one more reason to say you belong to me" sebastian whispered as he sniffed her hair. He felt Clary shiver in the way he loved. Clary knew it was time, that she was really going to be raped by her bastard brother. She gave a final scream for help, although she knew it was pointless. Clary closed her eyes for a few seconds, pretending she wasn't here, that this wasn't happening. Sebastian grabbed a rag from the bedside table and roughly wrapped it around Clarys her mouth. She continued to scream until Sebastian grabbed her neck and leaned down to her face "I love it when you scream". Clary flinched away until she felt a weight lift off of her. She sighed in relief until she glanced to the side and saw a fully naked Sebastian.

**Cliff hanger ;) I think we all know where this is going, i hope this didnt let your hopes down with this chapter! there will be actual rape in the next chapter so be ready! Please review and let me know what i should improve on.**


	3. Her Pain

**Okay so im gonna start waiting for reveiws until i update my stories!**

**Do not read on if you do not like mentions of rape, incest, and brutality.**

**Disclaimer, i do not own **_**The Mortal Instrumnets Series.**_

_She sighed in relief until she glanced to the side and saw a fully naked Sebastian__**. **_Clary's eyes caught on Sebastian's privates before looking away in disgust. "You know Clarissa, this will go alot smoother if you dont resist me" sebastian said almost gently.

Clary shut her eyes as tight as she could, hoping that this was just another nightmare, but of course, it wasnt. Sebastian was on top of her in an instant and Clary knew that this was really happening. She couldnt scream, couldnt run away, couldnt save herself. _Weak. _She told herself. _If only Jace were here too see how weak and helpless i really am. Then his love for me would no longer be unconditional. _Her thoughts were cut short as Sebastian gracefully jumped on top of her small figure. Clary could feel his bone hard erection growing against her thigh.

"Mmm Clarissa, you dont know how long i've been waiting for this" mumbled Sebastian in a vulnerable tone. Clary knew his touch should burn her skin but she couldnt stop her self from letting a moan escape her gagged lips.

His hands glided across her cheeks following down onto Clary's breasts. Clary could feel herself bite down onto the gag when Sebastian pinched her nipples and began to suck them, adding rough bites that left Clary with an arched back. Clary could feel her clit grow more warm and wet, she felt ashamed that her body was betraying her mind.

Sebastian moved his mouth from Clary's now erect nipples to her warm unders. He started with a playful nudge of her clit and became more vigorous. Sebastian took a quick glance away from Clary's clitorous and wasn't too surprised to see multiple years falling from her green gem eyes. "Oh Clarissa, don't be so dramatic!" Sebastian said in a mocking tone as he wiped away the years with the gentle rub of his thumb. Clary knew that struggling against her restraints would leave her with a rash from the fabric and more pain from an angry Sebastian but that didn't stop her.

"Clarissa, _**stop**_" the tone Sebastian used i the last word sent shivers down her spine. Clary lay relaxed against her restraints until Sebastian went back to pleasuring her clit. She closed her eyes only for a moment to pretend she wasn't under her brothers touch.

The second she opened her eyes sebastian was untieing her gag. _What is Sebastian doing? Is he finally going to let me go? Does he realize how wrong this is? _ Clary's thoughts were cut short as Sebastian climed over her body and plunged his penis into her mouth before she could let a scream out.

"Incase you didn't know, this is the part where you pleasure me Clarissa and if you don't, I have no problem letting you starve down here until you realize what you've done." Sebastian noted in an almost victorious tone.

_What is this monster doing to me! _Sebastian started to move gracefully in and out of Clary's unwilling mouth. Clary knew his size was incredible, and she knew how disgusting that though was for a sister but it was a fact.

In an attempt to get Sebastian out of her mouth, she clenched her teeth together as hard as she could. The next second Sebastian was up and standing next to the bed, like nothing had happened. "Clarissa, you almost got me that time, I guess your waiting for your pleasure" Sebastian chuckled. Clary forgot she no longer had the gag bound to her mouth. "Help please anyone!" Although Clary knew this was a pointless attempt she still felt she should try. She didn't expect to hear Sebastian break into a long, evil laugh at her attempt. "Really Clarissa, i thought you were smarted than that" Sebastian said with a twinge of annoyance. Before Clary could reply, her gag was re-applied tighter than before.

Sebastian wasted no time, he grabbed a bottle of liquid and rubbed it along Clary's clit sending yet another set of shivers up her spine. She saw him apply a layer of the liquid on himself before Clary realized it was lube. She started to sob again, not caring that it made her look weak. This time when she closed her eyes, she kept them closed.

Darkness was all Clary saw as Sebastian drove himself harshly into her pussy. Sebastian grasped Clary's breasts and used them to push himself further into his sister. Clary could feel a great amout of blood flowing down her thigh, clearly this didnt bother Sebastian because he was the one who broke her hymen.

Clary cried in pain through her gags Sebastian continued to thrust into her, causing a great deal of pain. _When this is done i will slit his throat. _Was the thought that kept Clary at peace as Sebastian neared his end.

Clary didn't know what to expect when Sebastian unloaded himself into her body, that was the worst part. She was surprised that when he shot a warm load of cum into her it didn't burn her. Her cries became louder although the pain was noticeably lower as he pulled out for a final time.

Sebastian said nothing as he un-gagged his sister and unchained her from the bed. He disappeared for only a second before coming out with an outfit for her to wear. Clary was some-what relieved that this was all done but knew there was more to Sebastian's games.

Sebastian reached the door to the basement but before he opened it he stopped, didn't turn to look at her, instead he only said something that lingered in her mind. "See little sister, that wasn't too bad. It will grow easier in _time." _He continued to open the door and slammed it with the grace that only Sebastian could master.

**Okay so I'm sorry this one kind of sucks but they will get better with time! Next chapter might focus on Jace! **

**Review for more chapters! :) **


End file.
